Tale of Two: Prologue
by Tetsuka
Summary: Tetsuka Aakashi meets with an unlikely man he would find to even be considered a friend Novae Scion The two litterally bump into each other more so Tetsuka's fault and become fast mates.T for language and sexual referencePlease R&R :


Name: Novae Scion

Age: 19

Weapon: Talking dagger, and a bow and arrow.

Status: Gay

Misc.: Tunic-ish, blue and silver, kinda flashy outfit, comes from a wealthy family in the highlands, Ran away after the village became corrupt, went on to learn to sing, found the dagger in some guy's drawer after a fun time (no penetration), he's kind of a thief by necessity.

Name: Tetsuka Aakashi

Age: 15

Weapon: Twin double-ended rough edge daggers, one spare 6-inch knife.

Status: Gay

Misc.: Ran away from home after killing his own father out of pure hatred. The daggers he uses were the ones used to kill his father. He finds himself always getting into fights for no reason and is always getting drunk at bars when he visits them. He bares three blades, his twin blade weapon and a 6-inch knife just in case. He steals for money and goods regularly as he spends most of his money drinking or losing it in fights.

**Prologue:**

Tetsuka Aakashi examined a cart full of jewels and necklaces from a far distance across the courtyard full of people. He kept an eye on it as it traveled closer and closer to him. He was in desperate need of money after spending most of his money at the bar just last night. As the cart neared he inched forward with a group of people admiring all the shiny jewelry-craft. He spotted a very big sized enchanted ruby. He looked to the cart owner who was busy showing off smaller diamonds to a group of little girls. He looked around as no one was near him anymore. He snatched up the ruby and ran off. No one even suspected a thing. He spotted a troop of moderators coming his way as he ran off casually looking as if he were excersizing. He heard a tune up the way he was running. "What the hell is that?" he wondered. He looked back to see the troop now following him with a bit more haste. He ran into something, as he turned to see what it was the squad shouted to him, "Halt or face severe consequences!" He turned to look at what he had run into again. He looked up and saw a boy about 18 or 19 looking down at him "I'm sorry was I in your way?" He smiled down at him. Tetsuka just stared up at him, "Hell yes you were." The other looked astonished, "I was being sarcastic you little…" he was cut off by Tetsuka getting up and pulling him on the arm. "NO TIME LET'S GO!" he shouted as they ran every-which way.

They soon found themselves in an abandoned bookstore. The other stared at Tetsuka "Name's Novae." He held out his hand. "Everyone calls me Nova though." He smiled even brighter. Tetsuka stared with a quirk of a brow at him "Tetsuka, look sorry for running into you but I really must be…" he was drowned out by Nova, "going to sell that illegally stolen jewel?" Tetsuka quirked his brow again "How the hell do you know I have something on me buddy? Are you one of those damned Admins?" He grabbed the collar of Nova's Tunic like attire. Nova's eye's went soft, "Goodness no, I hate those stupid son of a bitch Admins." Tetsuka yet again quirked a brow. "Wouldn't expect that from…" "Me?" Nova said. "Well I have my ugly side too you know, I'm not just some little goody-goody person." Nova pulled out a dagger as it suddenly sang out "FINALLY IT STINKS IN THERE KID YOU NEED TO CLEAN OUT YOUR SHEATH SOMETIME HONESTLY!" Tetsuka stared in awe "What the hell is that thing?" Nova looked at him and smiled "A Bard, talking dagger, found it in some guy's drawers after a bit of…. Fun" he said. Tetsuka finally smiled at him, "Ah so you're gay?" Nova didn't blush, "And proud! What are you a queer hater or something?" Nova looked at him shifty eyed. Tetsuka gasped "NO! I'm gay myself. So this "fun" was there any… penetration, if you know what I mean?" He winked and nudged Nova. Nova stood appalled "HELL NO! I wanted him for his feet… Fetish of mine." He looked down to Tetsuka's feet. Tetsuka just inched his feet a little away from Nova. "Right."

They walked around the bookstore examining the dust-laden shelves at all the old crusted books. Nova smirked as he pulled out one and blew on it as dust filled the air around him. He coughed and backed away. "Art of Bard Wielding." He opened it up. "Amazing what some books may carry eh?" He flipped through the pages wowing every now and then. Tetsuka scanned around for some sort of glitch book or something that fit him more. He found nothing but he came to the end of one of the bookshelf ways and saw a door. He turned the doorknob but to his dismay it was locked. He pulled out his knife and broke the knob off and opened the door. Nova looked over "I could've picked it you know… You don't need to go destroying everyone's stuff." Tetsuka glared back at him, "No one cares." He walked in the room as more dust-laden shelves, which appeared to be centuries older than the ones he had just searched. Tetsuka examined the books he saw. "Advanced Glitch-Art." He snickered, "Glitching isn't an art, it's a skill." He smirked big, "I found my home" Nova was still In the other room wowing at all the amazing things he found in his book and he poked at his dagger, "OUCH! Damn boy watch where you touch, I'm very sensitive." Nova giggled happily, "The book doesn't lie!" Tetsuka looked back and smiled, "Looks like he found his too, wonderful."


End file.
